An Hour Before Death
by LucyBlue
Summary: James and Lily are hidden, hiding from the biggest Dark wizard since Grindelwald. But trouble is just around the corner...a oneshot based on James & Lily's last hour together.


**AUTHORS NOTE:** Just so everybody knows, I changed my pen-name. This story used to be under _dramajournalist_ but I decided to change it to _LucyBlue_ which is the name I usually use to submit stories anywhere. Enjoy!

* * *

**THE HOUR BEFORE DEATH**

The auburn-haired woman sat on the sofa in their comfortable cottage, holding a dark-haired toddler. She was singing softly...a lullaby. A tear slid down her cheek as she watched her child sleep peacefully...

'Don't cry, Lily. Please.' the man said. He was very handsome. He had raven black hair that always seemed to be messy; and that stood up at the back. His eyes were a murky hazel colour. Nevertheless, they were bright and cheerful. At least, they had been. Until they had had to go into hiding, those eyes had held warmth, friendship, caring, security and most prominent of all, love.

Of these emotions, only one remained, love. Love for his wife, love for his son…love for his family. The others had been replaced with fear, sadness and hatred. Fear for the safety and well being of his family. Sadness, knowing that his son would never be allowed to leave the house until the man who was persecuting them had been slain. And hatred. Hatred towards the man who was putting them through all this torture.

'I can't help it James...' Lily whispered, so as not to wake Harry 'I'm scared...scared for our lives...scared for the lives of others...scared for Harry's life...' she went quiet, watching the rise and fall of her son's chest as he slept peacefully, unaware of the trouble around him. The tears now cascaded freely down her pale cheeks. James Potter put an arm around his wife, and tried to comfort her,

'Don't worry, Lily. Voldemort can't come near us.' he said, though he wasn't sure if he was reassuring Lily, or himself 'The Fidelius Charm won't suddenly stop working.'

'But what if- what if Peter- What if he _does_ tell him?' Lily couldn't help speaking her doubts aloud. But she immediately regretted doing so.

'Peter would never do that to us. To me.' James said forcibly 'He's been my best friend for 9 years.' Seeing his wife's troubled and worried face, he spoke his next words much more gently, 'He would never do that to us Lily. You know he wouldn't.'

'I know...I _know_ he wouldn't…at least not voluntarily…it's just that...What would he do if he was being tortured? If Voldemort found him...then he might force him to tell him.' Lily said fearfully. 'Even you have to admit he's not the strongest of your friends, James!'

'True...' James admitted reluctantly. 'But that's the beauty of the plan! Voldemort will never think we've given the trust of our secret to Peter!'

Lily's silence expressed a hundred doubts, but she said nothing.

'Voldemort won't be able to find him anyway.' James said, sounding more confident than he felt, 'Remember, he's gone into hiding too.'

Lily nodded, still doubtful.

She gently placed Harry in his cot, next to the sofa. She lent her head on James' shoulder and he in turn tightened his arm around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching their son dreaming peacefully.

James and Lily Potter had lived in happy marriage for the past 2 years. They had met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James had fallen in love with Lily Evans at first sight. Unfortunately, she hadn't felt the same way. In fact, she had hated his guts, thinking him to be a conceited, bigheaded prat. It wasn't until they started their seventh year at Hogwarts, that Lily's feelings started changing towards him. They had started going out and had been in love ever since. Lily couldn't imagine herself _not_ loving him anymore. They had married 6 months after graduating from Hogwarts. It had been rather a big event, for though Lily hadn't been spectacularly popular, James had been. Especially with the girls… However, James had had eyes for no one except Lily. It had always been the same, even at Hogwarts. He had dated girls, of course, but they hadn't meant anything to him. Not like Lily had and did. He had been certain it was true love, and he had been determined to get her to realise it as well. Luckily she had. They had lived in happy marriage for a year, and then, to top it all off; they had been blessed with a baby boy, Harry James Potter.

However, their happiness was soon to be shattered. Unbeknown to the Potters, a Prophecy had been made about their child...

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_And either must die at the hand of the other…_

_For neither can live while the other survives..._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_

They knew nothing of this Prophecy, for the most part, nobody did... Regrettably, the Dark Lord found out about it... Fortunately for the Potters, they had had a tip-off from a reliable source, informing them of Voldemort's search for them. They had immediately asked for their old headmaster's help. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts. He was also one of the most prestigious wizards in history, and the only person Voldemort feared.

He gave instructions for the Potter family to be hidden away immediately with the help of the Fidelius Charm; a useful charm that hid things (mostly people) away. The Potters were concealed as a secret; this was told to one person, the Secret Keeper. Sirius Black was James' best and oldest friend, and had agreed to become their Secret Keeper. He had arranged a secure hiding place for himself, so that Voldemort would not be able to find him either. They would only be found if Sirius revealed their hiding place, the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. They had been in hiding for little over 3 months now, and Voldemort had made no appearances.

'James?' Lily said suddenly.

'Yes, darling?' he replied quietly.

'You know I love you don't you?' she said softly.

'Of course.' he replied, smiling down at his wife.

'Do you love me?'

'Now where on earth would you get that idea from?' he answered; a mischievous smile on his face. But Lily ignored him and pressed on:

'Be serious, James. Do you honestly love me?' she said, a small tremble notable in her voice. James looked seriously into her eyes, those emerald green pools that he so loved… He bent forward and kissed her softly.

'I've loved you for 9 years, Lily. I've loved you for as long as I can remember; and I'll love you for as long as I live.'

Lily smiled happily, content with his answer. Then she grinned mischievously,

'Seeing as you love me so much you can go get me a hot chocolate.'

James rolled his eyes and Lily giggled.

'Fine, fine... But you've got to kiss me first. I need the strength to move away from you.' He said grinning.

'You are so corny.' Lily laughed 'You know that, right?' she turned her head and kissed him. When they broke apart back, he grinned dopily.

'If it gets me kisses me like that, I think I should be corny a bit more often…' He got up and went to the kitchen. Lily smiled. She stood up and went to stand next to Harry's cot. He wriggled a bit and opened his eyes. These were the same colour as his mothers, a bright emerald green colour. He started crying so she picked him up and shushed him softly. He quietened down and went back to sleep in her arms. Lily stood there a few moments, taking in how much Harry looked like his father. The same messy black hair, same facial features… you could tell they were father and son…they were exactly alike, except for his eyes, which were so like her own…the same shape, the same emerald colour...

'Lily?' James called from the kitchen; he sounded confused 'Was anyone supposed to be visiting tonight?'

'I don't think so.' Lily said with a frown 'Remus said he might come tomo-' but James interrupted her.

'It's just that there's someone coming towards the house. But if no one was coming then who-' Suddenly James started yelling 'Lily, it's Him!!'

'What?' she shrieked panic-stricken.

'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!'

Lily ran, missing the end of what James said. She ran upstairs as quickly and quietly as she could. She heard the back door bang open. A shout... a flash of green light, and then a cackle of high-pitched laughter... Nevertheless, Lily carried on running. She ran into the bedroom and closed the door, locking it from the inside, though she knew this would not hold him back for long. She rushed to the other side of the room, hoping to hide Harry in his cot. Maybe then he wouldn't see him... However, she had barely taken 3 steps, when the bedroom door banged open.

She whirled round to find herself facing the most feared wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. She clutched Harry to her chest protectively, barely noticing the tears falling down her cheeks. Lily's thoughts were concentrated on saving her son. She knew that James was dead. He had died trying to give his family a chance of survival. She was determined to do the same.

'Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-' she begged, tears cascading from her emerald eyes.

'Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!' the Dark Lord said threateningly.

'Please!' she tried again 'Please not Ha-' but she was interrupted by Voldemort.

'_Avada_ _Kedavra_!' he shouted, raising his wand.

A flash of green light erupted from it. This blinded Lily for a few seconds and she screamed, but then she fell to the floor silent. The Potters had died, leaving their son Harry to save the wizarding world and indeed, the non-magical world, from Voldemort…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey you lot! OK this is the first story I've added to so be nice OK? I wrote it a couple of years ago trying to imagine what it must have been like for Harry's parents. It was one of my first proper written works and I know it's not one of my best, I've been told the characters could have more depth... But I didn't really want to change it much from the original as it was written in a spontaneous moment. Rock on!

**UPDATED AUTHORS NOTE:** Many thanks to _stormy.hopes_ for pointing out my blooper concerning the Secret-Keeper mix-up. I'd originally had it as Sirius... I've fixed it now and hopefully there's no more errors like that!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of JK Rowling's characters (sniff)


End file.
